Trampoline
by Kelly Saga
Summary: This is a short piece with Alice/Thackery in the Mad T Party universe. Alice wakes up early one morning to find Thackery having some fun.


Alice had woken up early that morning and just couldn't get back to sleep. The sun was shining and the skies were a clear and beautiful blue. She decided to go for a walk to pass the time until that afternoon's band practice. After pulling on a pair of white jean shorts, a black baby doll shirt with a colorful butterfly on the center, and a pair of white kids she left the rooms of the Mad T Party backstage.

As she came outside she heard the most peculiar sound. It was like the sound of metal springs mixed with someone laughing. Curious, she followed the sounds out to the Mad T Party stage. There she found the strangest thing. Where the crowds usually stood and danced at the shows was a very large trampoline. And bouncing upon said trampoline was Thackery.

The March Hare wore a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a fitted dark purple t-shirt. As he bounced his ears flopped up and down. Upon his face was the biggest grin Alice had seen outside of their stage performances. She couldn't help but laugh with glee as she watched Thackery bounce with careless abandon.

He turned in midair to face the stage after he must have heard Alice's laughter. "Alice!" he cried as he continued to bounce. "Isn't this fantastic?"

"It sure is something." Alice sat down at the edge of the stage to watch Thackery jump. "But where did you find such a thing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he called. Then he did a forward flip and landed on his back. He lay there laughing as he caught his breath. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face. Finally he rolled to his side so he could look at Alice. "Actually, some of the crew members pulled this out for me. I guess the dancers use it to practice tricks. I'd been lamenting that these legs weren't made for hopping." He patted his legs as he spoke. "Net thing I knew they were knocking at my door this morning and telling me there was a surprise at the stage."

"Amazing," Alice exclaimed.

"You have to try it," Thackery said and rolled onto his knees. He beckoned Alice with both arms. "It is a blast!"

Alice eyed the contraption with suspicion. "I don't know…" she said slowly.

Thackery laughed. He began to crawl to the edge of the trampoline. "Come one. I'll help you."

She tentatively slid off the side of the stage. "Is it safe?"

The humor left Thackery's face. His violet and green eyes locked with her blue eyes and he said, "I'll keep you safe." He knelt by the edge of the trampoline and held out his hands to her. Alice's heart leapt into her throat. She wasn't sure if it was from the trampoline or the intensity of Thackery's gaze. "I won't let you fall," he insisted.

Alice noticed she'd closed the distance between them and slid her hands into his. "Isn't that half the point of a trampoline: falling?"

Thackery laughed as he helped hoist her onto the trampoline. "First," he said as they sat at the edge of the trampoline, "get rid of your shoes. Socks, too."

Alice kicked off her shoes and peeled off her socks before tossing them over the edge of the trampoline. Thackery stood up slowly first, then held Alice's elbow as she got to her feet on the unsteady surface. He then took both her hands again and led her to the center of the large trampoline. Alice's heart did flip flops as the ground beneath her feet gave with each step. She kept her gaze trained on Thackery. His big smile helped calm her nerves.

"Okay," Thackery said as they paused in the center. "I'm going to let go and take a few steps back. Just try to stand there until I tell you. Got it?"

"I think I can stand on my own two feet," Alice said and rolled her eyes.

Thackery let go of her hands and slowly backed away. Alice held her hands away from her sides to help keep her balance on the wavering surface. She watched him and he stopped about half way between her and the edge of the trampoline.

"Now: just try jumping straight up and down. Be sure to land squarely on both of your feet or you may roll and hurt your ankle." Thackery put his hands on his hips and nodded at her.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Alice said - more to reassure herself than anything else.

She bent her knees and pushed against the trampoline with the balls of her feet. The trampoline gave so much she didn't get much height on her first jump, but as she came back down and repeated the process she flew higher. Her jumps were causing the trampoline to move beneath Thackery's feet, but he managed to stay upright. As the trampoline tried to push him up he controlled the movement so he wasn't leaving the surface.

Alice laughed as her jumps pushed her higher and higher. She felt her hair bouncing around her neck and shoulders with each jump. At the apex of each leap she felt a moment of weightlessness before gravity reclaimed her and brought her back to the bouncy surface of the trampoline.

"You're doing great!" Thackery said and applauded. "Want to try a trick?"

"I don't know," Alice said. The timing on her leaps faltered and her next bounce wasn't as high as the previous one.

"We can start with something simple. Here, bounce back a little and I can show you."

She bounced back a little to give Thackery some more space. He began to bounce and Alice could feel how it affected her bounces. She had to work a little more to control her own leaps. After Thackery had a little more air he bounced and, in midair, folded his legs up so when he landed he was on his butt. Then, as he bounced back up he unfolded his legs and landed on his feet. "Do you think you can do that?" he asked.

Alice nodded. She bounced nearer the center so she wasn't so close to the edge. Thackery stopped bouncing and watched her carefully. When she felt confident that she had control of her jumps Alice attempted the trick. She folded her legs like she was going to sit and allowed gravity to pull her down to the trampoline. The trampoline bounced her back up and she unfolded her legs and caught herself as she came back down. She didn't quite have her feet under her as she landed and she fell forward.

Thackery took a step closer and caught her so she didn't hit the trampoline, but the weight of both of them against the bouncy surface caused them both to topple. Thackery fell backwards and pulled Alice down on top of him so she wouldn't get squished underneath. They both bounced against the trampoline together a few times - her in his arms - and they both laughed as they settled.

Once they'd finally stopped bouncing Alice put down a hand against the trampoline and pushed herself up so she could look down at Thackery. He reached up and brushed her hair back from her face. "That was a good attempt," he said.

"No it wasn't," she laughed and shook her head. "But it was fun."

"Want to try again?"

"Hell, yes!"

They untangled and got back on their feet. Alice managed to get the trick a second time. Thackery convinced her to try doing some flips. He got all the way off the trampoline so she could do it without accidentally hitting him. She flung herself forward and managed to land on her back a few times. It wasn't the most athletic of flips, but it was a lot of fun. After a few times she just lay there, laughed, and bounced until her momentum died. The trampoline was a great work out! She had her own layer of sweat to match Thackery's and she felt her face was flushed from the exertion.

The trampoline shifted beneath her as Thackery climbed back on the trampoline. "Want me to roll out of the way so you can jump some more?" she asked as she looked over at him.

He smiled at her and shook his head. He laid down next to her at the center of the trampoline. They lay, side by side, and stared at a few passing clouds in the sky. "You're doing really well," he said after a moment.

"You were right. It was a lot of fun." She looked over at him to find he was looking over at her. "Thank you for convincing me to try."

Thackery laughed and shook his head. He rolled onto his side so he was facing her. "You've never been afraid to try new things."

She laughed loudly. "Oh yes I have!"

"Could have fooled me," he shrugged. He reached over to brush her hair back from her face once more. Her bangs stuck to her forehead, but he slid them out of her eyes. Suddenly the trampoline felt very small and he was very close to her. "You're the bravest woman I know," he said softly.

"Given the number of men we hang out with I'm not sure how much of a compliment that is," she said. She tried to make it jovial, but he didn't laugh.

Thackery reached over and ran his finger tips along her jaw from her ear down to her chin. She went very still beneath his touch and watched him as he watched her. Then, very slowly, he leaned forward. Alice stopped breathing as she waited to see what he would do. When he was just an inch away from her face he paused as if giving her a chance to stop him. She knew what he was going to do, and in that moment she didn't want to stop him.

Instead of waiting for him she lifted her head off the trampoline and closed the distance between them. His eyes widened just before she pressed her lips to his. The kiss started out very soft and chaste as they looked into each other's eyes. Then Thackery shut his eyes and pressed his lips to hers more firmly. His hand slid down her neck to cup the back of her head. One of her hands found its way to his shoulder and helped lift herself to him as the kiss deepened.

"Oh, get a room!" interrupted a voice and the two broke apart. Chesshur was laying on his side at the edge of the stage as if he'd always been there. His head propped up by his arm. Thackery and Alice laughed before sitting up on the trampoline.

"Did you want a turn on the trampoline?" Alice asked the Cheshire Cat.

"Normally I'd say no," Chesshur purred. "But with you, I just might if all trampoline jumping end the same way."

Thackery shot Chesshur a mean look. "Come on, Alice. I think they'll have to clear this soon. Besides, if Chesshur's here it must be almost time for band practice."

Alice sighed. She was a little disappointed her time with Thackery has been interrupted so soon.

Thackery rolled off the trampoline first. He then stood by the side and helped Alice come down. They sat side by side on the ground as they put on their discarded shoes. Before they'd finished Mallymkun, Tarrant, and Absolem had made their way onto the stage.

"Nice trampoline," Tarrant commented.

"Yes, it is," Thackery said as he gave Alice a knowing glance.

She blushed. She had the feeling that this was not the last time she and Thackery would use the trampoline.


End file.
